cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
T00019
Original Title: '''The stalker '''Date Added: 8/8/13 Date Stored: 8/8/13 '''Original Author: '''The stalker01 the stalker It was a dark night. The moon didn't light up the neighborhood like it always does. The town was kind of a backwoods town with no streetlights. I was taking out the trash because it was beginning to stink. That's when I saw it. Small. Pale. Skin pulled tight around its brittle bones. Its mouth. Rows of jagged, crooked teeth. Its nose just two holes. Like a skeleton. Its eyes. Oh its eyes. Piercing green. Staring at me. Not moving. It opened its grinning mouth and stuck its tongues. Yes. Tongues, out and began to hiss at me. I dropped the trash on the floor and sprinted through my yard to my shed to grab the gun my dad kept in it. I knew it was following me. I could feel its eyes staring at me as it crawled at me. I struggled to open the door, fearing it was closing in for the kill. I finally pulled open the door and rushed inside. I searched the selves for the gun. Pulled it off the rack and loaded it. I froze, pointing the gun at the door. Waiting for it. I heard footsteps, not knowing if someone heard all the noise and is coming to save me or it decided it would walk. I took my finger off the trigger. Just in-case. I saw a light. A flashlight light. I slowly moved towards the door, gun still pointed. I called out. "Dad? Is that you?" the footsteps got louder. "Matthew? Is that you in there?" The sound of my dads voice calmed me down. I stepped outside. My dad was standing in the lawn."Matt! What the hell are you doing out here?" He scolded. "I was taking out the trash. And I saw it." I stammered. Still shaken at what I had seen. "Saw what?" My dad had a concerned look on his face. "This. This thing. Green eyes. Huge grin." I described. "Must have been a raccoon. Its so damn dark out here that you must have saw it as a monster." "No dad! It wasn't an animal! I swear!" I protested. "Just get back in the house." He demanded. So I did. I didn't sleep at all the night. Or for the rest of the week. I searched everywhere for info on this thing. Nothing. No one has ever seen anything like it before. So I decided to name it. I'm calling it. The stalker. I was having some friends over about a month later. I had since forgot about the stalker. I live by some woods, so me and my friends decided to go look for deer and other animals. It was about 5 in the afternoon when we left. We found a few cool things. An old box with rotting, unreadable paper, Some wet books that were falling apart, but mostly we found bottles and trash. We didn't see many animals. It was about 7:30 when we decided it was time to head back. It was getting dark out and the woods become dangerous at night. We had gone a good mile when we came across an animal carcass. We assumed that some wolves had gotten to a deer, but then we looked closer. There was long scratched down the sides of the body. The head was completely gone. No blood trail. Just a pool of dryed blood. "A wolf couldn't do that," Said Grant. His dad was a hunter and he knows what a certain animal does when it attacks another animal. "So then what animal did this?" I said, starting think of the stalker. "I'm not sure. No animal eats the entire head, skull and all." "I know your mom does!" Said Harvey, trying to be funny. He started laughing and me and Grant shook our heads and began to walk. It was about 8:15 when we arrived at the edge of the woods. We stepped out onto the unlit street. Peoples porch lights illuminated the streets. That's when saw it. The familiar green eyes and bony body was lurking by the end of a driveway. I stopped dead. Staring right back at it. My friends, not paying attention, Kept walking. Grant turned around and looked at me. "Matt. what are you doing?" He followed my gaze. His eyes lit up. He froze as well. That's when Harvey saw it too. It saw all of us. Its mouth began to open. That's when I looked at my friends and yelled, "RUN!" I took off, my friends followed. It hissed and began pursuit. We began cutting through yards, but this thing. It could climb. It was scaling houses and trees. It moved fast, but not fast enough. We got the back door and fell inside. My mom, who was cooking dinner, gasped. "What the hell?" We were out of breath. Panting, I said, "We. We saw it. It. It chased us." my mom looked shocked. "Saw what? What chased you?" I described it. She looked worried. I think its time we have a talk with the sheriffs department. My friends left. I haven't talked to them since. They wont answer my calls. Whenever I go by there houses, they don't answer. My mom had the sheriff sent 5 men into the forest. One man went missing. they searched everywhere. He was found. Headless. In a tree. With a long scratch mark on his chest. I was helping my parents move bags of dirt from my dads truck not soon after the officer was found dead. That's when we all saw it. It was perched up in a tree. Not moving. Staring at us. My mom whimpered in terror. My dad grabbed his gun and slowly aimed and fired it at the creature. It went right through his boney torso. Yellow blood splattered on the tree. It made a cawing nose before falling from the branch and scampered into the forest. We went right inside and packed up. We've since moved after that and I've never heard about the stalker ever again. The stalker01 (talk) 19:53, August 8, 2013 (UTC)Brett Category:New Additions Category:T